


Caught

by Ulquii



Series: The Voltron Multishipping [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, And Lance accidentaly puts it in its highest, Keith has a fucking vibrator up his ass, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited, Overstimulation, Roommates, Unrequited Crush, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: He likes feeling the little nudge to his insides while he walks through the flat, the soft hum of the vibrations only loud enough for him to hear it and feel it. He always does this when he has free time, when he can let himself have a couple of hours for his own pleasure and convenience, when he’s mostly alone and he knows his roommate won’t come back until Keith already passed an hour with the bullet teasing his insides and he sneaks back to his room to get off.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/gifts).



> I read [this](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com/post/178356589348/keiths-wearing-a-vibrating-bullet-set-to-a-low) and I fucking had to, okay?
> 
> Thank [her](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com/) for the idea, it was soooooooo good.

He likes feeling the little nudge to his insides while he walks through the flat, the soft hum of the vibrations only loud enough for him to hear it and  _feel_  it. He always does this when he has free time, when he can let himself have a couple of hours for his own pleasure and convenience, when he’s mostly alone and he knows his roommate won’t come back until Keith already passed an hour with the bullet teasing his insides and he sneaks back to his room to get off.

It was almost like a rutine: Keith wasting time by the couch while watching tv or looking through his phone, maybe even reading something from his homework, and when Lance enters the front door, complaining about his physics teacher and his big nose, Keith knows is time for him to go back to his room. Sometimes he stays for a few minutes, listening to Lance nagging or grunting about his workload, staring at Lance while his roomate falls down in the other couch, or even on the floor, or sometimes he flops down to the table in his drama. This time he falls directly to the floor.

He stares at him vaguely paying attention, the vibrations inside him making unbearable movements all of the sudden, his lust picking up from Lance’s voice that sometimes are groans of disgust or sighs of tiredness. Keith could imagine them in a totally different context, though.

And then, all the pleasure he piled up during the hour before just starts urging him to go and relieve himself  _now_ , so he just stops Lance’s complains to tell him he’s making a snack to go and finish his homework in his room. Lance glares at him for the interrumption, and keeps grumbling about all the things he has to do but he won’t start to because of how important is for him to complain about it.

Keith huffs, getting up from the couch and resisting the moan that wanted to escape his mouth at the movement, going to the kitchen silently while Lance still nags about everything. Keith sighs, reaching the kitchen counter and gripping the edges. He had never felt that good. He had never felt so close without even touching his dick. He actually considers going directly to his room, but he still wants something to snack when he actually gets to work in his homework.

So he takes out a plate, hearing Lance getting up from the floor and go to the living room in lazy steps, and he grasps a drawer’s handle to reach for the fridge, trying not to move too much at the soft vibration going too near to his prostate. He suddenly hears Lance flops down to the couch, and the vibraton bullet abruptly gets to the  _highest_ , his body spasming out of control when the little toy just keeps pushing up his sweet spot, so rough and precise he clutches and pulls his limbs, throwing to the ground the plate he just pulled out of the counter and the drawer of cluttery that he had for a leverage to keep himself from moving too much but falling to the floor either way.

He doesn’t realize he’s screaming until Lance falls down to his knees right beside him, grabbing his shoulders and looking at his face in clear worry.

“K-keith, what’s wrong?!”

He can’t answer, moans and groans spilling out his mouth in shape of Lance’s name, and he just let himself fall into Lance’s arms, gripping and squeezing his jacket while his hips mindlessly thrust in the air to go after the orgasm, the hardness in his crotch rubbing agaisnt his underwear and pants, already soaked up in precum and sweat.

“L-lance…!”

He feels him freeze, his hands clenching in his shoulders, and looks at him from below the lust, the clouds in the edges of his sight framing mesmerizingly Lance’s shocked face while his own mind just keeps totally blank from the unbearable pleasure. He starts whimpering, snuggling closer at the need to feel his skin, to embrace his warmth, to smell his scent, and just then he falls from the edge, shivering without control in Lance’s paralyzed arms and releasing into his clothes.

But even when the relief showers his body briefly, the rough vibrations inside him don’t stop, still hitting against his sweet spot and making him squirm to try to get away from him, the tickling and heat in his belly going impossibly hotter and harder, actual tears falling from his eyes when it becomes too much, grazing up to the line where painful begins and the overstimulation doesn’t allow him to soften in his pants.

“O-off…” he mutters below the whines, squirming and hiding his face in Lance’s neck because of his lack of strenght, “T-turn it off…!”

“W-what…?” Lance stutters still frozen in his spot, his eyes looking around them confused, his hands trembling now in Keith’s back while Keith helplessly moves his hips to thrust against nothing, “What?”

Keith just keeps whimpering, begging him to turn it off, starting to sob when the pleasure builds up into his body all over again and he feels again just in the edge of falling down.

“Turn it off! Turn it off!  _Please_ …!”

Lance’s hands grip his sides, trying to pull away, and he hears and feels the warm breath brushing his ear.

“K-keith, wha-”

The orgasm hits him harder than ever, the overstimulation making his fingers feel weak and clumsy in Lances’s jacket, grasping the clothes and pulling the other against his body. His body jumps at the vibrations still going and Keith groans while reaching to his pants, trying to pull them down and not handling to free himself from the wet clothes still rubbing his spent dick and try to pull out the bullet.

“O-off…” he cries reaching to his ass, not managing to reach lower into his body at the spasms he’s suffering, his hips still moving clumsily, confused between moving against the hard vibrations or away from them, “Out…  _Anything_ …!”

He can’t feel surprised by the overwhelming pleasure when Lance hugs him softly, one of his hands rubbing up and down in soothing circles in his upper back, sometimes going lower and flinching before rising again, and the other carding his fingers through his hair, the soft caresses almost making him cry more than the pleasure striking up his body forcefully.

Keith closes his eyes, trying to overcome all the things his body is feeling, and the third orgasm hits him while his deafened ears by the pleasure starts to catch up the sweet whispers Lance is murmuring in his ear, his voice shaking a bit in something Keith knows is concern.

“Lance…”

He can’t take it anymore, and just forces his hand to pull down his pants, lifting his ass in the air and grabbing Lance’s wirst with trembling fingers to make him reach his ass, feeling the hard gulp in his throat where Keith’s forehead still hides.

“Out… please…” he sobs softly, Lance keeping still for a bit before his fingers starts burying themselves inside Keith, the warmth of something  _more_ filling him up making him squirm and thrust weakly against it, “T-take it out… p-please…”

He knows by now that Lance knows what’s inside him, the vibrations being felt even in the lower part of his back where his other hand remains drawing clumsy circles, the fingers inside moving slightly against the little toy and forcing it against Keith’s prostate. He just manages to cry out.

“L-lance! Please!”

He hears him take a shuddering breath, his skin hotter than before, and he finally feels the bullet being pulled out and away from him, his body shivering at an almost fourth orgasm and his hole fluttering and squeezing down at the emptiness. His voice is worn out, moaning quietly at the spikes of pleasure that his belly still suffers, and he looks up to Lance, not being able to find his own shame when he sees his big, beautiful blue eyes going from his face and the pink toy in his wet fingers.

“Holy shit…” he hears him mumble, and just then his head starts to clear up from the fog, “Keith…”

Well, shit.


End file.
